This disclosure relates to a flexible printed circuit which is a lamination of layers of a flexible plastic substrate and electrically conductive circuits (traces). The lamination may also include one or more shielding layers to resist electromagnetic radiation from traveling between the traces and an environment external to the flexible printed circuit. This technology allows flexible printed circuits to more easily conform to a desired shape (or to flex), reduce a product's size, and supply consistent circuit routing.